lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazeno Karin
|Kazeno Karin}}, is a minor character in Battle Princess Precure!. She lives in a town called "LaneB Crystal Heart" with her youngest child, Kazeno Miku, and left Kazeno Kosaru stay on her own. She used to be a famous role model but got kicked out because of her popularity going downwards. Karin is working as a business woman nowadays.' History Karin was a very famous role model for various adventure film since she was only 10, but because of her increasing popularity, her friends start to be jealous of her and tricked her into having a fight with her teammates and got fired. Karin was pregnant with Kosaru and got dumped by her boyfriend as soon as she's kicked out, she decided to settle a new life, forget all of her mistakes and try to raise Kosaru the best she can. Karin often leave Kosaru on her own since she started a business herself, she couldn't do anything but to only work so her daughter won't be troubled. Some time later, she got into a relationship with another businessman, resulting Karin being pregnant with her second child, Miku. But before she and the man would be able to get married, he was killed by a gunshot from his rival. Unable to withstand all of her grief, she decided to change Kosaru's name to Mayumi and leaves Miku to her. Karin then later becomes a businesswoman who is pretty much anti-social and doesn't seem to have a lot of affiliates and rivals. After becoming a mad woman who doesn't listen to anything, Mayumi starts to miss her mother so she asked her to pay more attention to them, but instead, Karin scolds Mayumi for being such a mischief and doesn't seem to listen to her at all. Mayumi, being anxious of her sister, she doesn't give up and tries to convince her mother to notice what she had done wrong. But it turned out that Karin became so stressed and moves away and bring Miku with her, leaving Mayumi to live on her own. Although she doesn't want to see Kosaru anymore, she still let Miku meet her sister once a month. Appearance Karin has short auburn hair and wears contact lens over her brown eyes. She often wears a blue sweater over a white shirt, long black leggings and low heel shoes. Personality Karin used to be a cheerful woman who likes to try her best at everything, she loves her daughters more than anything else. But nowadays, she is a very serious businesswoman who dislikes making contract or speaking. Karin doesn't have much friends like she used to. Relationships [[Kazeno Kosaru|'Kazeno Kosaru]]: They used to love each other so much, but since Karin becomes mad and serious, they hated each other. [[Kazeno Miku|'Kazeno Miku']]: Her second born daughter, she thought that making her stay away from Kosaru will make her a good woman, but instead, it makes Miku feels sad. Etymology Kazeno (風野) can be separated into two words, Kaze (風) means "wind", and No (野) means "field". Together, Kazeno stands for "wind field" Karin (かりん) means "summer forest" Her name means, "wind field summer forest" Category:BPPC Characters Category:Battle Princess Precure!